The present invention relates generally to postage stamps. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for tracking individual postage stamps.
Postage stamps are commonly used to pay for the service of delivering a piece of mail from one location to another. The stamps are affixed to the piece of mail and the mail is dropped into a mailbox or other mail receptacle for delivery.
In recent years, a few individuals have taken advantage of the anonymity of the postal system to deliver dangerous packages or harmful substances. In one recent example, an individual mailed explosive devices to unsuspecting victims. Little evidence as to the source of the mail, much less the identity of the individual, was available. In another recent example, one or more persons mailed a harmful substance to unwitting individuals. In this case, the letters were available to investigators but little information could be gleaned other than where the stamp had been canceled.